Which Code Lyoko Couple is the Best Singer?
by Inanely-Sane
Summary: There are a series of singing contests and the Group are the final contestants. Pairings:AxJ, UxY, OxSi
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of contests that the group (and Sissi) entered. Who are the better singers? The songs will be Linkin' Park songs. **

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Numb by Linkin' Park**

**Here's the first song:**

It was the first performance for Aelita and Jeremie. They were going to sing Numb. Their names were called. They ran out onto the stage, the music was beginning, and started to sing: 

Numb

(Jeremie)

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes _

(Aelita)  
_caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

(Jeremie)  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Jeremie starts taking step by step forward.

(Aelita)

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

(Jeremie)  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart  
Right in front of you

(Aelita)  
_caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

(Jeremie)  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

(Aelita)  
_caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

(Jeremie)  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Jeremie then made a big jump forward, and he started to sing again.__

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  


(Aelita)  
_I've become so numb_

(Jeremie)  
_I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

(Aelita)  
_I've become so numb_

(Jeremie)  
_I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

The couple stop, hold hands and bow. They then walk off the stage.

"Well, that is all the participants, but I do believe that the winning couple will participate in the next contest. And the winning couple is… Aelita and Jeremie!" The two walked on stage, bowed again, and went over to the announcer. "Ok. You will be facing off with the winners of the other contests. Until then… you can kick back, relax, and wait."

**I think Ulrich and Yumi will be next to sing. Well tell me what you liked and review.**


	2. Shadow of the Day

**This is Ulrich and Yumi's turn. They are going to sing another Linkin' Park song.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Linkin' Park's song Shadow of the Day.**

**Continue with the story:**

The next night after finding out that Aelita and Jeremie won the contest, Yumi and Ulrich are up. Their names are announced along with their song that they are going to sing. They step up on stage, and start singing:

Ulrich steps forward.

(Ulrich)

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye is the only way, oh.  
_

Yumi stepped forward.

(Yumi)_  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you..._

Ulrich stepped forward.

_  
_(Ulrich)_  
In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay, _

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye is the only way, oh._

Yumi stepped forward.

(Yumi)

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,

_And the sun will set for you._

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you. 

The couple take a long bow. Long enough for the announcer to stay:

"Might as well stay here because you have won! You will be facing Aelita and Jeremie. You will also face tomorrow's winners for this contest. As I said before… get some R&R and wait!"

**Yeah! Almost done. Next is Odd and Sissy! Please review!  
**


	3. Crawling

**Here is the last part of the contest, until the group faces off against each other. You will have the opportunity to vote in a pole that I will set up.**

**Disclaimer:Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Crawling by Linkin' Park.**

**Here is the next chapter:**

There are butterflies in their stomachs. This, too, is the first time they had performed. The two step onto the stage. The music plays for a few seconds, and then they start the singing. Crawling 

(Odd)

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

(Sissy)  
_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
__Consuming__, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling, I can't seem..._

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...

Sissy wraps her arms around herself to feel secure.

(Odd)  
_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

(Sissy)  
_Discomfort endl__essly has pulled itself upon me__  
__Distracting__, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting, how I can't seem..._

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...

Sissy wraps her arms around herself to feel secure.

(Odd)

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing__confusing __what is real  
_

(Sissy)  
_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
__Consuming_

(Odd)  
_Confusing what is real_

(Sissy)

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling...  
_

(Odd)  
_Confusing what is real_

Odd and Sissy bow for the audience. They start to walk off the stage when…

"Come back here. Don't you know that you've won?! You will be facing against Aelita and Jeremie. You will also be facing against Yumi and Ulrich. Kick back and relax. Tomorrow these three groups will be facing off!"

**I will set the pole up and do 3 more songs and then declare the couple with the most votes. They will do an encore of 2 songs. I will update tomorrow. Then the pole will close on Sunday. Well… PLEASE review!**


	4. What I've Done

**Hee, hee, hee. The semi-finals. I know which couple is in the lead. Here is the next song.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Linkin' Park's song What Ive Done.**

* * *

This couple is more relaxed and walked out onto the stage. After all this is the second time they have performed. The two share an approving nod and the mucic starts to play.

What I've Done

(Aelita)

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
_

(Jeremie)  
_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done _

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done 

(Aelita)  
_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

(Jeremie)  
_So let mercy come _

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

_

* * *

_

**Ha! This song was easy to put together since it was nipping at my self concience when I started writing this! Please review! Here is a treat, the next song is: Somewhere I belong! The pole is still open. I have decided to extend it to Monday at 7:00 pm, it will close then.**


	5. Bleed It Out

**Here is the next song. I have decided to have a suspense chapter before the winners. Everyone will sing this song. After this will be the poll winner singing two songs sooo, only two more chapters left. ******

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or Linkin' Park's song Bleed it Out.**

* * *

Odd and Sissy have been performing for a while, but in this contest, they may not be apart of. Only the winner will sing it. They prepare for the music. The seconds felt like hours. Odd then began to sing:Bleed It Out 

(Odd)

_Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fucking mind.  
Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.  
Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in._

Odd motions to Sissy.

(Sissy)  
_I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away. _

(Odd)_  
I bleed it out.  
Go, stop the show.  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow.  
Shotgun opera, lock and load,  
Cock it back and then watch it go.  
Mama help me, I've been cursed,  
Death is rolling in every verse.  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse.  
Can't contain him, he knows he works.  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie.  
Doesn't matter how hard I try. _

Half the words don't mean a thing,

And I know that I won't be satisfied.  
So why, try ignoring him.  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in. 

Odd motions to Sissy.

(Sissy)  
_I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away._

(Odd)  
_I bleed it out.  
I've opened up these scars,  
I'll make you face this.  
I pulled myself so far,  
I'll make you face this now._

(Sissy)

_I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away. _

I bleed it out,   
_Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away._

(Both)  
_I bleed it out.  
_

_I bleed it out.  
_

_I bleed it out._

You could see the two were exhausted from singing this particular song. The concert has ended with it's couple singing. All is left is the encore…

* * *

**This was kind of hard to write, but not very hard. Well, please review!**


	6. In the End

**This was fun. And sorry for Odd and Sissy's short part in the song.

* * *

**All of the final contestants walked onto stage. For all but two people, this will be their final song. Some of the people were nervous because they did not want to lose. Although everyone was going to sing to their fullest extent, it may not be good enough.In the End

(Aelita, Yumi, Sissy)  
_It starts with love_

(Jeremie)

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
_

(Aelita)

_All I know  
_

(Jeremie)

_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down till the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
_

(Aelita)

_It's so unreal  
_

(Jeremie)

_You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will eventually,  
be a memory, of a time_

(Aelita)  
_When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

(Ulrich)  
_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I _

(Yumi)

_tried so hard  
_

(Ulrich)_  
Despite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it _

(Yumi)

_got so far  
_

(Ulrich)

Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me

(Yumi)

_In the end_

(Ulrich)

_You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I tried so hard,_

(Yumi)  
_And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
_

(Sissy)_  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
_

(Odd)_  
I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

_I've tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all,  
But in the end,_

(All)

_it doesn't even matter_

"Beautiful, beautiful, simply beautiful. Well the polls are closed. We will now announce the winner. Odd, Sissy, please step forward. You are either going home or staying and doing the encore. The poll results say Odd, Sissy you are…"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffi! Like the announcer said. The poll is closed. The next chapter will be an encore chapter. I have decided to divide the two songs into different chapters. Please review!**


	7. Breakin' the Habit

**Well… I guess you want to know the winner… But! You are going to have to read to find out. One thing that I can tell you is that the couple that won got 100 of the votes!!**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or the song: Breakin' the Habit by Linkin' Park.

* * *

**

"Odd, Sissy, step up. You are… not the winner, sorry." A lead ball suddenly dropped in the two's stomachs. The four remaining people's heart beats started racing. "Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita step up. One of you is the winner and one of you is the loser." He said with a smile. "I'm so sorry, but Ulrich, Yumi, you are…not the winner." Aelita began to jump up and down, yelling incoherently. Jeremie just muttered something-inaudible even to the person right next to him. "You will be singing Breakin' the Habit. That song and No More Sorrow. Those two songs were tied in the vote. The announcer then started to walk off the stage and the music started.

Breakin' the Habit 

(Aelita)

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

(Jeremie)  
_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

(Aelita)  
_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

(Jeremie)  
_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

"Bravo, bravo!! Now let's start the next song in a couple of minutes!"

* * *

**It feels good to be able to end a story! I am starting to run into writer's block. I do take story requests. If any of you want a stury dedicated to you, then I will proudly do it! The last chapter will be up tomorrow! Review!**


	8. No More Sorrow

**Yeeaaahhhh! I was able to get this up before school started! There was a 2-hour delay for Millcreek Township School Districts! Here is the last chapter. I will do another story like this, only it will be the couples singing from my story: My Whacky Dream. If you may be lost about what I am saying (typing?) then visit and read My Whacky Dream.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko, the song No More Sorrow by Linkin' Park, the Linkin' Park album: Minutes To Midnight, or the little surprise prize.

* * *

**

"Ok. The minutes are up. Get ready for No More Sorrow!" The announcer yelled from the side of the stage. Jeremie began rubbing his throat complaining that this song would make him lose his voice for sure. Aelita just smiled and waved at the crowd and looked at Jeremie. She then took his arm, lifted it up, and made him wave to the crowd. The crowd just laughed. The two stood up straight and began to listen closely to the song to try and find the opening. They then started the song:

No More Sorrow

(Jeremie)

_Are you lost, In your lies?  
Do you tell yourself, I don't realize?  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear,  
You trade money for lives.  
_

(Aelita)  
_I'm aware of what you've done._

(Jeremie)  
_No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced._

(Both)  
_I see pain, I see need.  
I see liars and thieves,  
Abuse power with greed.  
I had hope, I believed.  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived._

(Aelita)  
_You will pay for what you've_

(Jeremie)

_Done!_

_No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced._

_Thieves and hypocrites.  
Thieves and hypocrites.  
Thieves and hypocrites. _

No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced.

No more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
_Your time has come to be replaced. _

Your time has come to be replaced.  
Your time has come to be erased. 

A roar of cheers, hoots, and other praise were echoing around the room. "Our contest has finally ended!" The announcer said with grief and happiness. He then handed the couple some Linkin' Park CD's and a surprise Subdigitals CD. That got Aelita to go crazy. The announcer then handed the rest of the group Minutes to Midnight, a Linkin' Park CD. Then the crowd started to walk out and cheer at the same time. All 6 of them were relieved to have that over with.

* * *

**Well, it really does feel good to end a story! As I said, there will be something like this, only instead of canon (The couples that people should be writing about. NOT OxA, UxS, OxU, AxU, JxY. YxW can go both ways. Again no offense to people that like slash pairings or the other pairings listed above. OxU is an example of a slash.) So please check My Whacky Dream out and then read the new fanfiction that will come in a few days. I think it may be called: Lyoko Character Theme Songs or something like that. There will not be a Linkin' Park songs in the next fic. Unless I think we need it!**


End file.
